


Our Little Monster

by StrawberryOverlord



Series: Lego Monsterverse [2]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Family Fluff, Futakuchi cops, Symbiotic Relationship, interspecies families, just cute cop family stuff, lego monsterverse, monster au, monsterverse, nothing really too dark or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryOverlord/pseuds/StrawberryOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Monsterverse AU fic featuring some Cop family feels, I don’t know how good or bad this fic is so far but here ya go.<br/>Ma and Pa Cop are just humans who find young Monster GCBC (a futakuchi) hiding in their backyard.<br/>(I’m so sorry these are so short, this is my first actual fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pardon if my story is inconsistent, I try to make it make as much sense as possible.  
> my spelling and grammar do not help at all.

(Ma and Pa cop perspective)  
It was the middle of the night when a crash outside woke them. Pa cop was the first one up, creeping down the steps, Ma cop was behind him. They had heard the noise come from the back. Pa cop opened the sliding door cautiously, peering out into the night. He looked around to see what had been broken and saw a shattered pot on the deck. “Do you see anything darlin’?” Ma cop whispered. Pa grumbled, “It’s just a broken pot, probably a cat.” A shrub next to the porch rustled, and a few moments later there was a heavy ‘THUNK’ on the underside of the deck. Ma cop spoke up “Maybe not a cat.” Pa cop went back inside, and then came back with a flashlight. He went down the three steps to the yard and knelt down to look under the deck.  
He was greeted by a pair of glowing green eyes. Well, not quite glowing, more like the light from his flashlight reflecting off them. The owner of said eyes was nothing more than a child, Pa couldn’t tell the gender of the child, but they had dark skin and messy copper hair, their ears pointed. It was obvious this child was not human. Pa cop lowered the flashlight so it wasn’t directly in the child’s eyes. They stared at him, and Pa cop could clearly see the fear on their face. Pa held a beckoning hand out to the child, “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” The child slunk back further under the deck. Ma cop watched Pa from over the railing, “What is it dear?” “It’s a child” he answered and then muttered “but not a human one.” Ma cop came down to see as well. When she crouched down to see under the deck. Upon her appearance, the child shrunk back farther away.  
“We should repost it.” Pa cop whispered to Ma. “But it’s only a child.” She replied. Pa opened his mouth to argue but she was already crawling under the deck towards the deck towards the child slowly. “Hey there,” she spoke softly too them “don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you.” She stopped when the child quickly scooted back until they bumped into the house itself. She backed out from under the deck again and back to Pa cop. “I don’t think it’ll be coming out any time soon.” They stood and went back into their home. “Do we really have to call this in?” Ma asked as Pa was picking up the phone to call in the monster, “It’s only a child, pa, it’s scared and it looks harmless enough, please?” Pa cop hesitated before setting the phone down again. “Fine. We should go to bed though. If it’s still under the deck tomorrow, we can try and see if it’ll come out for us then.” Ma cop smiled at him brightly.  
(Good Cop Bad Cop perspective)  
Their mother had told them to run, and so they did. They ran until they couldn't run anymore. They had ended up sneaking into someone’s backyard. They had attempted to be as quite as possible, but they accidentally knocked over and shattered a pot. They dove for cover in a shrub in an attempt to hide. At first they thought no one and nothing had heard, and they were about to come, but then the backdoor of the home slid open.  
Bad could see two figures standing in the light through the leaves of the shrub.  
/We should run./ He heard Good murmur in their head.  
Bad nodded. He went towards and under the deck as quickly they could. He accidentally slammed their head on the underside of the deck. They heard voices coming from above. One of the two above went inside before coming out again. Bad knew they’d been caught. They froze in fear, unable to move as they heard one of the two beings come down the steps.  
Bad was suddenly blinded by a bright light. He blinked a bit, his vision adjusting to the harsh light. He couldn't see what or who the light was coming from. The light lowered from his face, and Bad could see now where the light was coming from.  
/A human./  
Bad heard the human say something, but he wasn't paying attention to what was being said. He backed up farther away from the human. He heard another voice, and then he heard steps and another human was beside the first.  
The second human, a lady, crouched down slowly approached Bad, slowly; he shrank back, away from her till their back was pressed against the house. The human women then back out from where Bad and Good were. He watched as the two humans conversed quietly and then left.  
Bad laid down on their side, too scared to go anywhere now.  
/What happened?/ Good thought to him.  
“Humans found us…what if they tell on us?” Bad whimpered quietly in response.  
/We have to run like mummy told us to do./ Good tried to beckon Bad to pick up their body and leave.  
“But I’m so tired.” Bad had responded quietly, closing his eyes.  
Good was quite for a bit before replying,  
/…yeah, a nap/ Good finally caved.  
They only intended to rest for a moment, but quickly, they fell into a deep sleep under the deck of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ma cop lay awake in their bed. She couldn't stop worrying about the kid hiding under the deck of their house. She sat up and shook Pa awake. He looked at her tiredly, “What is it?”  
“Can we at least try to get them in for the night, I’m worried.” Me pleaded with Pa. Pa cop closed his eyes, he was quiet for a long while, thinking about his response. Ma thought he’d fallen asleep again and shook him slightly again, “Pa?”  
“I’ll go see if I can get it to come inside then…” He finally responded. Pa cop stood from the bed, straitening his nightshirt. He went down stairs, grabbing the flashlight again, going outside to peek under the deck.  
To his surprise, the kid was still under there, but they were sound asleep.  
It took Pa a good 20 minutes ti figure out how to get the kid out from under the deck without waking them. He carried the kid inside, laying him on the sofa. Pa left to get a blanket for the kid, when he came back he was surprised to see the kid awake and staring back to him.  
He crouched down to eye level with the kid, “Hey there kiddo, I uh… Me wife wanted me to bring you inside…is that okay? You can leave if you like.” There was a drawn out silence before the kid nodded yes.  
Pa looked confused, “Yes you want to stay or yes you want to lea-““I wanna stay.” The kid spoke suddenly, his voice so quiet Pa cop almost didn’t hear him. “Ah, okay then, here.” Pa held the blanket out to the kid. They took the blanket from him. Pa stood again, “If you would like to leave, you can, Me and me wife are up the stairs if you need anything.” The kid nodded as Pa left.  
—————————————————————  
When Good woke, their surroundings where moving. It took him a moment to realize they were being carried. He whimpered to Bad in their mind only to find that he was still sleeping. Good shouted in their mind for Bad to wake up. The human laid them on something soft, a couch, as Bad was coming to.  
/Bad, they took us/ Good whimpered in their head.  
“Huh?” Bad was puzzled. He opened his eyes only to find that their surroundings had changed radically. He looked up, wide eyed to see the human he had seen earlier. Fear started to claw at their mind, Bad felt like he was going to cry, he could sense that Good felt the same way, but he held it back. The human asked if they wanted to stay or leave.  
/say you’ll stay./ Good offered.  
Bad cop only nodded. The human got confused; Bad realized he didn't give a clear answer. He answered again “I wanna stay.” The human handed them a blanket.  
After he left, Bad wrapped himself up in it.  
/maybe they actually are nice/ Good spoke up.  
Bad nodded hesitantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was quite when Ma woke; Pa was already up and about. He looked over from the closet at her,  
“Do you want to go check and see if our guest is still here?”  
Ma looked confused for a moment before she remembered that she had asked Pa to bring the kid under their deck inside.  
She nodded, getting up and dressing herself in casual clothes, pulling her hair back into a bun.  
She trotted down the steps as quietly as possible, going into the living room and looked over the back of the couch. The kid they found (a young monster, she assumed by their ear shape) was curled on the sofa, right where Pa said he had left them, sleeping soundly.  
Ma reached down and gingerly touched the back of her hand to their cheek. The corner of the child’s mouth twitched into a small smile.  
Ma smiled too as she withdrew her hand. They looked harmless to her. Ma noticed some of the kid’s hair on the back of their head, fluttering inward and outward, in almost opposite rhythm of the kid’s breathing.  
She reached her hand out carefully, and held it to the spot. Breath. It felt like breathing.  
“Marleen?” She jumped a little when Pa touched her shoulder.  
She turned to him, “You scared me dear.”  
”Sorry. Are they-“He began, but finished his question by simply nodding towards the sofa.  
“They’re still here, yes.” He nodded before turning around and heading towards the kitchen, Ma was following right behind.  
Pa sat at the dining table, tying his tie, only he had to go in today.  
Ma came over to the table with two cups of coffee. She gave one to Pa and then sat opposite of him at the table.  
“What should I do when it wakes up?” Ma asked.  
Pa shrugged, “See if its hungry, try and see if it will speak to you, get a name maybe?” He offered.   
There was a long silence between them.  
Pa spoke again “I’ll find someplace to take them later-“  
“What if they die?” Ma interrupted,  
“You know as well as I do that we can’t keep them here, if someone finds out we’re harboring a monster in our house, even if it’s just a child, we might all end up incarcerated, or dead.”  
Ma chewed her lip in thought over this.  
Pa let out a heavy sigh before standing “We can talk about it later, ok?”  
He walked over and kissed her head, “I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
She watched him as he left the kitchen, and heard the front door open and close shortly after.  
Ma sat at the table dwelling in her own thoughts.  
Maybe Pa was right. But her gut was saying otherwise.  
She heard a shuffling noise, it was quite but noticeable.  
Ma looked towards the kitchen door.  
There was their guest, frozen mid-step.  
They instantly hid behind the door frame from her.   
Ma smiled “Hi there.”  
They gave a tentative wave in response.  
Ma and the kid just watched each other for a while before Ma spoke again, “Are you afraid of me?” She asked in a soft voice.  
“Yes” the answer was so quiet, Ma almost didn't realize they had spoken.  
She smiled softly, speaking in a gentile tone “its okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”  
They seemed to relax a little from this; coming from their hiding spot behind the door frame, but still refused to enter the kitchen itself.  
“Do you have a name?” She tried.  
Their face betrayed a brief moment of hesitation before answering.  
“I’m Danny.” They finally responded.  
She nodded, “It’s nice to meet you Danny, my name is Marleen, but you can call me Ma.” She greeted.  
Danny gave a tiny smile of greeting in return.  
There was a dense silence between them; Ma was not sure what she should do.  
She could only wait.  
“Um…” a quiet voice, it came from Danny.  
“We’re…really hungry.”  
“We?” Ma was confused, her face held a puzzled expression.  
Danny reached up and touched the side of his head, chewing his lip.  
Another voice, this one different, but Danny’s mouth was unmoving.  
“Do you have food?” it asked.  
Ma hesitated “Uh, yes, I can make you something, but… can I ask you to come over here first?” She attempted to beckon him to her, but to no avail.  
Danny simply shook his head.  
Ma sighed “Okay then. I can cook you something.” She stood.  
Danny tensed as she walked towards the refrigerator.  
“Do you know if you’re allergic to anything?”  
He shook his head.  
Ma sighed again, opening the fridge door.  
She had left dough to chill earlier yesterday.  
/Right now could be a good time to make something with this./ she thought to herself.  
She pulled the dough out and set it on the counter.  
She turned to see if Danny was still there.  
He wasn't, and Ma was not surprised.  
She turned back to the dough to make a special treat.


End file.
